Various forms of ski bindings have been heretofore designed for the purpose of enabling automatic release of an associated ski boot in response to excess forces being applied to the boot. Automatic releasing ski bindings are provided to minimize leg, foot and ankle injuries which may occur as a result of a skier falling and the importance of a ski binding which will release as a result of excess forces being exerted on the associated boot in substantially all horizontal directions as well as upward directions is known throughout the skiing industry.
Numerous bindings of different configurations are designed to allow release of an associated ski boot. However, for various design and operational reasons some forms of automatic releasing ski bindings do not perform in an optimum manner in all circumstances in which release of the associated ski boot is desired.
Examples of ski bindings of the automatic releasing type and utilizing some of the basic structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,718,403, 2,788,981, 3,258,274, 3,338,587, 3,379,447, 3,630,538, 3,632,123 and 3,635,486.